eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nešto što kje ostane
|year=2009 |semiplace=10th (failed to qualify due to the voting rules) |semipoints=45 |previous=Let Me Love You |next=Jas ja imam silata }} Nešto što kje ostane was the entry representing FYR Macedonia at the 2009 Contest performed by twin brothers performing under the name Next Time. It was performed 13th in the first semi-final following the semi's winner Iceland, and preceding Romania. It finished 10th with 45 points. The 2008 and 2009 rules decided that the top nine in the televote situation would qualify and the tenth song to qualify would be decided by the jury. The song failed to proceed to the final. Lyrics Macedonian= Je je... no ti si od Boga Najmilo nešto što kje ostane Da ne si ti, bi nemal za kogo ljubovna pesna da napišam Da ne si ti, bi nemal so što pred lugjeto da se pofalam Da ne si ti, ni usnive nasmevka nema da gi pokrie Ako tvojot glas ne me razbudi, cel den tažen mene mi e Je je... ovie oči i denje i nokje bi te gledale Je je... na ovie usni nasmevka čuvam samo za tebe Je je... i radost i taga, vikaat bilo pa kje pomine Je je... no ti si od Boga najmilo nešto što kje ostane Vo životot ima i ubavi nešta, za toj što znae da živee Vo ovoj svet ima i skrieni mesta, no treba ti da gi prepoznaeš Je je... ovie oči i denje i nokje bi te gledale Je je... na ovie usni nasmevka čuvam samo za tebe Je je... i radost i taga, vikaat bilo pa kje pomine Je je... no ti si od Boga najmilo nešto što kje ostane Ljubov ti davam da dobijam nešto Nešto što kje ostane, je... Je je... i radost i taga, vikaat bilo pa kje pomine Je je... no ti si od Boga najmilo nešto što kje ostane Je je... i radost i taga, vikaat bilo pa kje pomine Je je... no ti si od Boga najmilo nešto što kje ostanehttp://diggiloo.net/?2009mk Translation by Muhamed Mesic. |-| Translation= Yeah yeah... but you are God-given The dearest thing that will remain If it weren't for you, I'd have no one to write a love song to If it weren't for you, I'd have nothing to brag about to people If it weren't for you, not a smile would cover my lips If your voice doesn't wake me up, my whole day is sad Yeah yeah... these eyes would watch you day and night Yeah yeah... I keep the smile on these lips only for you Yeah yeah... in happiness and sorrow, what ever happens will pass away Yeah yeah... but you are God-given, the dearest thing that will remain There are beautiful things in life, when one knows how to live There are hidden places in this world, but you have to find them Yeah yeah... these eyes would watch you day and night Yeah yeah... I keep the smile on these lips only for you Yeah yeah... in happiness and sorrow, what ever happens will pass away Yeah yeah... but you are God-given, the dearest thing that will remain I give you love to get something Something that will remain, yeah... Yeah yeah... in happiness and sorrow, what ever happens will pass away Yeah yeah... but you are God-given, the dearest thing that will remain Yeah yeah... in happiness and sorrow, what ever happens will pass away Yeah yeah... but you are God-given, the dearest thing that will remain References Videos Category:FYR Macedonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers